


the light that keeps them going

by luthorthemyscira



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorthemyscira/pseuds/luthorthemyscira
Summary: Although Wynonna was no stranger to loss, no stranger to heartbreak, losing Waverly made it feel like a thick cloud of darkness was surrounding her, slowly cutting off her ability to breathe. Losing Waverly made her wish that she had never killed Bulshar, never ended the curse. She would live in a world ruled by Bulshar and his iron grip if it meant having Waverly back...





	the light that keeps them going

But what is stronger than the human heart? That shatters over and over and still lives… - Rupi Kaur 

The alcohol burned her throat, the taste of honey, oak and apples linger on her tongue. She lifts the glass to her lips and takes another sip…hoping, wishing that it would solve her problem. But Wynonna Earp knew that it wasn’t the case, she knew that the alcohol wouldn’t magically bring her back, her sister back. Although Wynonna was no stranger to loss, no stranger to heartbreak, losing Waverly made it feel like a thick cloud of darkness was surrounding her, slowly cutting off her ability to breathe. Losing Waverly made her wish that she had never killed Bulshar, never ended the curse. She would live in a world ruled by Bulshar and his iron grip, if it meant having Waverly back.   
Because Waverly was her light… the one that had been there for her when she had gone in and out of foster homes. Spent hours telling the same story over and over again, the story about glowing red eyes, seven monsters, the Earp curse to different doctors, different therapist that all came to the same conclusion that she was batshit crazy. When Wynonna had left for Greece, only leaving a letter behind, she thought Waverly would yell at her, treat her like shit when she came back, but instead Waverly had greeted her with a hug. That was one of the most beautiful things about Waverly, no matter how many times she had got hurt, she was ready to forgive people. When Willa came back into their life, Willa who had treated Waverly like dust when they were younger, Waverly had still been there trying to forgive Willa trying to help Wynonna to get their sister back. Wynonna’s hand reaches out to grab the bottle, to pour herself another glass, but a hand reaches out to stop her. Wynonna just have to stare at the ring on the finger to know who the hand belongs to. Nicole Haught…her sisters love. And Wynonna is mad at Nicole, mad at Nicole for stopping her, but mostly mad at Nicole for living her life like Waverly wasn’t missing.   
\- I think you’ve had enough. 

She hears Nicole say and she snaps, swear words, insults slip out of her mouth, like frogs jumping out of a pond filled with lily pads. Wynonna’s hand reaches up and soon there is a bright red mark on Nicole’s left cheek. 

\- You are not the only one who misses her, you know that right? 

Nicole says while rubbing her cheek. 

\- Yeah well, you don’t act like it. 

Wynonna snaps back. 

Nicole’s face goes blank. This time around it isn’t Wynonna who yells at Nicole, it is Nicole that yells at Wynonna…

\- Are you serious? You really don’t think I miss her? You really don’t think that I wake up every morning wishing she was there next to me? Spend my days looking at my front door, wishing I could hear a knock and the sound of her sweet voice. Spend my nights wishing that the poison would have taken me if that meant that Waverly was living in a world where she was safe, a world in which Dolls were still alive. But I am still the sheriff Wynonna, I still have the responsibility of protecting Purgatory and the citizens who live here. 

The room becomes quiet, no one dares to move, no one dares to open their mouth and let words fall out. They both stand there for a while just staring at each other. Then they break the silence, tears stream down both women’s faces and they embrace each other in a hug. Nicole can smell the alcohol that comes from Wynonna’s breath, and Wynonna swears that she can smell vanilla dipped donuts, but who knows maybe it’s just the alcohol playing a prank on her. Anyways during that hug, during that moment both women knew, knew that fighting wouldn’t lead them anywhere, knew that they had to work together, side by side to bring Waverly back…the light that keeps them going…


End file.
